Not So Boring Anymore
by InuGirl1028
Summary: He'd only just spent five minutes in her presence. Never speaking a word, and in a split second she was gone. What was so special about her?


Okay guys, before I start this, you should know that this is a one-shot. It's based on the Disney short film Paperman. Definitely go and watch it ;-).

I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't own Paperman

Hope you guys like it

Today was just another boring day in the life of me, Inuyasha Takahashi. I worked a boring job as an accountant, came home to the same boring apartment, and ate at the same boring café every day.

As part of my boring day, I sat at the train station. I stood in my normal black suit and stared out past the tracks to the fields beyond them. A train zoomed by on the tracks that were behind the platform I was standing in. My hair blew in different directions, but I was able to catch sight of a piece of paper coming my way.

It stuck to my arm and I just looked at it. Then the wind took it past me, and I thought it would be gone. But the next thing I knew, a young woman ran past me trying to catch the stray piece of paper. She had ebony hair that fell down in waves to her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling brown that lit up and changed colors in the sunshine.

She caught the paper in a childlike way which I thought, to my surprise, was adorable. She placed it back into the stack of papers that she was carrying in her arms. My eyes widened as she got closer. She was truly beautiful.

She briefly met my eyes and looked away quickly with a slight smile on her lips. She fidgeted with her hair and hugged the stack of papers closer to her.

We stood for a few seconds before another train passed behind us. Unfortunately for the girl, one of the papers from my stack wasn't very secure and the wind from the train blew it from my arms and it hit her straight in the face.

I quickly reached over to peel it off her face.

I tried not to chuckle at the adorable face she was making. It was all scrunched up from the impact. She opened up her eyes and look at me, and my breath caught in my throat. She looked so incredibly innocent.

Her gaze switched to the piece of paper I was holding in my hands and she snorted, trying to contain her laughter. When I looked at the paper to see what had been so funny, there was a pink lipstick mark on the paper.

I laughed a little and then looked back to her, but she was gone.

I looked around quickly, but then I found her walking on to train that had just come in behind us.

The train doors closed and I stared after her. Through the windows, I watched her take a seat. She looked back at me through the window and gave me small smile. I stared after the train when it left, frozen to the spot, still holding up the piece of paper with the pink lipstick on it.

As I sat at my boring desk in my office building, I couldn't get that girl off of my mind. I didn't even know her name, but I wanted to. I wanted to know her, just the look in her eyes told me that I could listen to her for days and still not know a quarter of the things about her.

In the middle of my reverie, my boss, also my half-brother, looked at me coldly and dropped a stack of paperwork on my desk.

Through the crack in my window, the piece of paper with the lipstick, which had been sitting on my desk, almost blew out because of the wind. Luckily, I was able to catch it before I lost it.

As I blatantly looked out the window, I saw a window open at the building across the street. My eyes widened in surprise. It was the same girl from earlier!

It looked like she was interviewing for a job. She sat down at a chair directly next to the window. I had to get her attention.

I desperately waved my hands trying to get her attention, but my efforts were cut short by my icicle of a brother. He slammed the window down and scowled at me. So as soon as he walked back to his office, I reopened the window, and did what anyone would do.

I took a piece of paper from the paperwork, and made a paper airplane. I folded it quickly and expertly, remembering from my childhood.

I quickly threw it out the window, hoping that it would reach her.

Of course, it failed miserable and fell six stories to the street below. I sighed and immediately started on making another one.

I threw it, and it flew across the street. It made it to the building but not the window. It hit the building only about two feet to the left of where I wanted it to go.

The next one I threw was to low and made it to an open window about two stories down from the girl. An elderly looking man with big eyes picked it up and looked up at my window. I shook my head and waved my hands trying to signal that it wasn't meant for him. He furrowed his brows and crumpled it up.

The next one was intercepted by a flock of pigeons.

The next of the few hit near the window, but only one went it. It made it, but unfortunately went straight into the trash bin in the office.

I started to bang my head on the wall in frustration. Her interview would be over eventually, I was definitely running out of time.

After about six more tries, when I reached for another piece of paper, I hit the metal paper holder and it clattered to the ground, causing every pair of eyes in the office to look at me. Some of them even protectively put their arms around their paperwork because they thought I'd steal it.

When I looked back at the window where she was, she was getting up out of her chair and walking towards the door.

No! No! No! NO! I need to get her attention!

I looked over at the last piece of paper I had, the only one I'd been unwilling to throw. The one that had her lipstick on it.

I folded it perfectly. This was my last chance. I stood at the window and took a deep breath.

As I was about to throw it, a strong breeze came by and took it from my hands. It fell in a spiral to the street below, and my hope was lost. I'd never get to her now…

As my stupid iceberg boss came to hand me more paperwork, I thought something was going to explode in my mind.

Before I even thought about the consequences, I raced out of the office, down the stairs and into the streets of Tokyo.

I ran across the busy street, simultaneously dodging cars and trucks.

When I got across the street, I stood in front of a blue mailbox, which coincidentally had the special paper airplane on top of it. It was practically mocking me.

I snatched it off and angrily threw it as hard as I could. It flew far and I turned around and started to walk back to the train. I'd just lost my job so I might as well head home.

As I walked angrily down the city streets, the stupid airplanes seemed to accumulate around me. The wind was being really weird today. They just kept coming back and sticking to my clothes.

It got to the point where it was like they were pulling me in different directions. What was this?

The papers began pulling me in the direction of the train station. They pulled me onto one of the trains where I sat down next to a little kitsune boy with a balloon. He looked at me oddly until his mother, a woman with long dark hair and brown eyes with pink eye shadow pulled him away.

After the train stopped and the doors open, I was being pulled out but then suddenly the pulling stopped when I got onto the platform. The papers fell to the ground and I looked up.

She was right there. Holding the piece of paper with her lipstick on it and bouncing it in her hands, I guess it had led her here. She looked up to see me and smiled.

I walked up to her and spoke to her for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha…" I scratched the back of my head a little nervously.

She smiled at me.

"I'm Kagome." She looked at the ground and giggled a little bit.

"So Kagome, is there any chance I could take you to lunch?" I smiled at her.

"I'd like that very much.." She looked up at me and smiled. I reached out my hand and she took it. We walked to the boring café I always go to, but now…

Nothing in my life would be boring again.


End file.
